


Sensation

by platinumfail



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, NSFW, Rhyme Sex, Unrequited Love?, human!usagimodoki, in which usagimodoki is an actual human chick, question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumfail/pseuds/platinumfail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhyme is the only place Noiz can actually feel. But Noiz isn't exactly going in there to just feel pain anymore.</p><p>AU where Usagimodoki is still Noiz's allmate, but humanized, his age, and female. </p><p>A NSFW request from my tumblr, platinumfail.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. 
> 
> Noiz is my favorite character from dmmd, and even though I really don't ship him with allmates (because my head doesn't seem to wrap around it completely yet) I really did love the request I got in my tumblr inbox (platinumfail.tumblr.com) for a fem!human!usagimodoki with Noiz. I tried looking for other fics to see points of reference, but there were absolutely none that involved the pairing. 
> 
> So I guess that I may just actually be a pioneer? I don't know if that's amazing or scary!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! I would really LOVE more dramatical murder requests, so don't hesitate to hit up my inbox!

            "Death set!" An excited feminine voice rang out on the rhyme field, a deathly smirk arriving on her pale lips.

            "Finish it." A male voice repeated.

            "Finishing! Finishing!" The female responded, as if in a call-and-response.

            And with that, Noiz had won yet another rhyme match.

            Usagimodoki stood proudly next to her owner, pulling up her black knee socks which had fallen as she finalized the rhyme match which resulted in yet another victory for her owner. She shifted her skirt and crossed her arms, a bright smile on her face.

            She bit her lip as she stared at her owner, his blonde hair sticking out from underneath his hat, his arms crossed as he bit his lip harshly, letting out a small smirk when he was able to feel the sensation. She tilted her head at her owner and let out a small blush.

            The rhyme field was the one place her owner could feel sensations, and she was forever grateful for that. Some days she never wanted Noiz to leave the rhyme field, to leave her. She knew it was a ridiculous notion, and that she could not develop romantic feelings for the blonde with tons of piercings. He was handsome and cold, but nothing could take away her devotion to him.

            At first, she blamed her allmate programming. Every allmate is programmed to be attached to their owner...it's just common sense. It was her job to serve and protect Noiz, and provide him with all the information he could ever need. She loved being around him, but nothing was better than being on the rhyme field with him. She looked human and she felt human. She loved knowing that she had the appearance of a normal female, with long blonde hair and a face and a body...even though her chest was flatter than that of an "average" female.

            She did the research.

            She knew that Noiz was very different from others due to his cold and standoffish nature. He couldn't feel sensations outside of the rhyme field, which made him extremely bewildered when he would see someone wince when they accidentally pricked their finger, or cried when skinning their knee. Noiz was the kind of person who thought that humans were meant to be used and disposed, and the same applied to allmates.

            If Noiz needed to destroy one of his allmates to survive or create something, he did. However, one thing always perplexed Usagimodoki. Noiz never disposed of her. Noiz even went as far as to program her into looking human within the rhyme field and was working on programming her to look human outside of the field as well. She couldn't wait for the day she could walk around with Noiz as a human, and not just some small cube. She was forever grateful that Noiz made her into human form. It was her number one fantasy.

            To look just as Noiz did.

            Noiz always chose her as his primary attack coordinator in rhyme, and allowed his other allmates to do all the fighting and attacking. She assumed it was because he didn't want his primary allmate who knew all of his attack protocols to get injured.

            It was somewhat like that...but also not.

            Noiz programmed Usagimodoki to look human because he desired her to. She was always there, always ready to help at a moment's notice. She was the best assistant he could ask for. At first he just shoved her to the side as he did all his other cube allmates, but she eventually began to grow on him, to the point that he got so deeply involved he didn't play rhyme for a full two weeks so he could program to look as he desired. He made her tall and slim with blonde hair and blue eyes...with clothes similar to his. She was pretty and he would be lying if he said his heart never sometimes fluttered when her skirt would flip up in the rhyme field, or she would topple over during a difficult match, revealing her underwear.

            Noiz knew how perverse it was. He didn't even know if it was fucking _legal_. It was so much to fucking process. But Usagimodoki had a very special place in him...and he wouldn't dare allow her to be decimated in the rhyme field. If he knew he was going to lose, he would sacrifice all the other allmates, knowing he could create some new ones with programming. However, he knew he could also recreate another Usagimodoki, but there was just something he wanted with her. He wanted to protect her.

            Noiz grumbled when he noticed himself getting all soft and sappy and he quickly thrust his hands in his pockets, sending a side stare to the blonde next to him, seeing her playing with the button on her shirt.

            "Usagi, will you—"

            Noiz was cut off with Usagi quickly turning to face him, her arm brushing past his. He nearly jumped back at the sensation, his eyes wide.

            _What the fuck was that?_

Usagi stared at Noiz, tilting her head as she put her hands on her hips that jutted out, her skirt riding up just slightly, one of her shoes untied.

            "Did I do something? Do something?" Usagi quickly uttered, biting her lip.

            "Fuck..." Noiz mumbled under his breath, quickly shaking his head. "No."

            "Oh. What did you want me to do? To do?" She smiled, looking into his handsome face, excited to obey his every command.

            "Nothing." Noiz cleared his throat, looking away, trying to get the sensation out of his mind.

            He had never known what it felt like to have someone brush up against his side. It felt...warm.

            Usagi nodded, rubbing her eye, adjusting her headphones as Noiz had a silent internal crisis, unable to contain himself. He slowly allowed his other side to brush up against Usagi, who let out a small giggle.

            "That tickles..." She laughed, biting her lip harshly, looking up into his eyes.

            To put it simply...Noiz lost it.

            He quickly grabbed the female by her shoulders, plopping her to the ground of the rhyme field, rolling underneath her to allow her to lay on top of him as he let out a small noise, unable to describe the feeling of another body laying so peacefully on top of his. It was absolute bliss...and it made him so mad that he could only feel this in the rhyme field. He thought he got pleasured when he felt pain...but it felt even better to be pleasured.

            Usagi stared down at Noiz with wide blue eyes, silently panicking.

            "I'm sorry, master! Sorry, master!" She exclaimed, hiding her face, trying to stand up.

            "Stay." Noiz begged in a desperate voice, happy when she went limp on him.

            She felt her heart soar as she settled on him, straddling his hips with a small smile on her pale lips. She tilted her head down at him as a blush stained her cheeks, feeling her chest warm up with a beautiful sensation, her breathing getting faster. She couldn't describe how she was feeling.

            She had only felt this once, and that was when she would think of Noiz in different ways while waiting for him to give her something to research, practice, or do. She imagined him touching her lips as she saw in movies, or lying naked with her on a bed, like she saw in the movies on Noiz's laptop. He always got super flustered when he found out she was watching with him, since he thought he had put her in sleep mode. She never understood exactly why. It was exciting to watch, and she really liked how she felt as she watched. She wondered if Noiz even felt those sensations, since he couldn't feel outside of rhyme. She only started to feel those sensations when Noiz reprogrammed her to look human and function like a human. She wondered if it was a human emotion, or feeling.

            It must have been.

            She would always be put on sleep mode when she was caught, so she never got to see past what happened when the male and female would kiss, get naked, and lay in a bed while climbing on top of each other. She silently wondered if Noiz wanted her to take off her clothes, like the girl did in the movies. She would happily do so. She wanted this weird sensation to stay.

            Noiz tried to control his breathing and craving to feel more of her, biting his lip when he felt himself brush up against Usagi, angry that he was getting an erection so easily. He felt like he was some dopey 15 year old boy who had seen boobs for the first time. Was he really this sensitive since he hardly felt any sensation outside of rhyme? His eyes widened when his erection brushed up directly against Usagimodoki's lower region. He had no idea that...Usagi could get aroused as well. He looked up at her face, her blue eyes half-lidded as she felt the sensation.

            She knew Noiz programmed her to look like a 19 year old girl, since he was a 19 year old boy. She had never felt like a child, emotion-wise and physically wise. She was bewildered at the weird sensation coming from below, letting out a small shudder of happiness when she felt something firm underneath her, letting out a shuddery moan when she shifted just a bit.

            That felt...good.

            Noiz shakily grabbed her arms and pulled her down so that her top half made contact with his, making his lips forcefully land on hers, letting out a small sigh when admiring the texture of her lips and the sensation. Usagi closed her eyes eagerly and happily accepted Noiz's kisses, opening her mouth with no reservation so he could stick his tongue in, letting out a loud gasp when he flipped them over, him now on top of the blonde girl. She stared up at him with devotion, a thin line of saliva being the only thing that connected them at the moment.

            She quickly pulled off his hat in a fit of haste, running a hand through his blonde hair, loving every single second of it. She had never touched Noiz before, and it was the most pleasurable thing she had ever done. Her heart was throbbing and her mind was in a haze, feeling a wetness decamp within her panties. She looked up at Noiz, biting her lip.

            "I feel weird, master. Weird, master." Usagi managed to pant, throwing her head back when Noiz's bandaged hands touched her flat chest through her shirt, letting out a mild squeal of shock.

            "That's normal." Noiz managed to huff out, closing his eyes as he admired the warm sensation, quickly pulling his hands off of Usagimodoki's chest and unbuttoning his pants, kicking them off swiftly.

            God, this was awesome.

            --

            Before Usagimodoki knew it, she was completely nude in front of her owner, as he was nude in front of her. The feeling of their bare skin intimately pressed together was absolutely mind blowing, and Usagi knew it must have been extremely pleasurable to her owner, who couldn't feel anything outside of the rhyme field. She bit her lip and quickly researched the ways to pleasure a male, feeling embarrassed as she did so. She had a feeling that Noiz knew exactly what she was doing.

            "Bite it." He breathed, touching her cheek with a purpose.

            "B-bite...?" She managed to huff out, suddenly getting what Noiz was going for.

            He wanted her to...oh.

            _Oh._

She quickly trailed her mouth down to his member, allowing her slim tongue to lick up and down him, admiring the taste and the feel with her tongue. She saw him throw his head back and let out an unreserved groan, throwing his arm over his eyes, bucking his hips up. Usagi quickly licked more, then taking all of him into her mouth, beginning to suck. She couldn't describe the quiver she felt when Noiz let out a harsh pant of her name, pushing his hips up further. She quickly began to touch his member with her teeth and he was quickly pushed over the edge, unloading in her mouth.

            Noiz panted and quickly sat up, looking at his allmate with loving eyes.

            "You don't have to swallow it..."

            Usagimodoki shook her head and swallowed, closing her eyes with immense pleasure, letting out a small giggle as Noiz sat there with the female kneeling at his feet, his mouth hanging open.

            Did he actually program her to do this?

            Damn, he really outdid himself.

            He pushed her down gently, allowing his tongue to trail down her neck, her chest, her tummy...her bellybutton. He smirked when he reached the coveted spot. He looked up at her, seeing her shiver happily.

            "Y-your tongue p-piercing feels good..." She managed to squeak, her long slim legs flailing when he suddenly plunged his tongue into her folds, smirking wider when she let out a shrill moan.

            "Noiz!" She coughed, biting her finger as he legs spread more.

            He couldn't describe the bliss his leaking member felt when she came screaming his name for dear life, writhing underneath his body in happiness. She panted as he came closer, kissing her lips dotingly, quickly lining himself up to her and entering, causing her to let out a small breath of intense relief, throwing her head back.

            They both couldn't describe the bliss they felt when they reached orgasm, Noiz unable to hold himself back as he rode it out, kissing the blonde girl over and over again, unable to stop spilling her name from his lips. He ran a hand through his hair and quickly helped with cleanup, picking her up in his arms as she lay limp, a small smile on her face.

            "Just think...when I finally finish your programming...we can do that every day...out of the rhyme field." Noiz smirked, causing Usagi to close her eyes tightly in embarrassment.

            "Oh, master."


End file.
